Recently, studies for the distance measuring system using an Impulse Radion-Ultra Wide Band (IR-UWB) method are actively in progress. The IR-UWB method is a technique with a frequency band of more than several GHz in a baseband and without wireless carrier waves and is a new wireless technique applied to communications and radars. The IR-IWB method uses a very narrow pulse of several nano seconds or several pico seconds so that it is realized with low power supply and is interlocked with typical communication systems.
However, in relation to the distance measuring system using the IR-UWB method, it is typically difficult to measure the distance accurately. Due to this difficulty, the distance measuring system using a typical IR-UWB method is extensively applied to fields such as home application systems, which may allow error tolerance of several meters or several centimeters.